paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Pup Girl (Part 6)
Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Skye's house) (A policeman comes to the house to tell Ryder what happened to Chase. Ryder is distressed.) (Scene: Skye's bedroom) (Skye is feeding her goldfish. Ryder enters the room.) Ryder: Hi Skye. Skye: Hi. Ryder: What are you doing? Skye: Feeding my fish. Ryder: Is that the fish you won at the carnival? Skye: Yes. Ryder: He's getting big. (There is a sad pause.) Ryder: Skye, come here and sit down for a minute. (She goes and sits next to him.) Ryder: Skye, something happened to Chase last night, he stepped on a beehive. (Skye starts to get worried.) Skye: I told him not to tease those bees. Did he get stung? (Ryder nods his head yes.) Skye: Maybe I should go over and yell at him. Ryder: No sweetheart, you can't. (Skye looks very worried.) Skye: Why not? Ryder: He was allergic to bees. (Skye is now extremely worried.) Skye: He's okay isn't he? (Ryder shakes his head no. He is close to tears.) Ryder: There were just too many of 'em. (Skye's eyes fill with tears. She closes her eyes as she has lost her only true and best friend in the world.) (Scene: Dr. Jake's building) (Skye runs up the stairs. She is really sad.) Skye: Dr. Jake?! Dr. Jake?! (Skye runs straight to his office.) Jake: Skye, what's wrong sweetheart? Skye: I can't breathe, I'm suffocating. Jake: Oh, wait relax now, let me look, let me look, come up here and we'll have a look. (He lifts Skye up onto the bed.) Skye: It hurts, it hurts so bad, make it stop. Jake: What hurts Oona? Skye: The bee stings! I can't breathe! (Scene: Skye's house) (Ryder and Raimundo bring Chase's body into the house on a stretcher. Katie goes upstairs to bring food to Skye. Skye is in her room curled up like a ball.) Katie: Skye? I'm leaving some food for you by the door, in case you get hungry. (Skye stays how she is. The doorbell rings. Katie answers it to find Precious.) Katie: Hi. Precious: Hi, is Skye home? Katie: Yes she is, but she's very upset, so she's not seeing anyone. Precious: Oh, I'm Precious, I go to school with her, I wanted to tell her I'm sorry about Chase. Katie: Well maybe she'll feel better in a couple of days. Precious: Will you tell her I came by? Katie: Sure. Precious: Thank you. Bye. Katie: Bye. (Katie closes the door.) (Residents are entering the funeral room for Chase's funeral.) Reverand Gustavo: Hi Ryder. Ryder: Ahh, Reverand Gustavo. Gustavo: The Samuels want to thank you for taking care of things so quickly. (The room is filling up. Chase is laying in the coffin. Upstairs, Katie decides to visit Skye. She knocks on the door.) Katie: Skye? I see you took your tray in. (Skye is in her room watching residents dressed in black coming in from her window.) Katie: Maybe you should come down for the funeral, sometimes it helps. Skye? (Scene: Ryder's office) (Ryder is reading a paper. Katie walks in.) Katie: She won't come out. It's been a whole day. You have to do something Ryder. Ryder: The funeral's starting. (Katie is emotional.) Katie: Open your eyes, she's 11 years old! Her only friend in the world is dead. Ryder: I know that, but what do you want from me? Katie: Stop hiding Ryder, you run Ryder. When I first came here, the idea of working with dead people or pips, didn't exactly thrill me, but when I saw a family lived here, I thought, "If I'm living without a family, at least I can work with one, and maybe once in a while I'll be invited in for supper." Ryder: Yeah, and when those suppers are disrupted because there's a car crash, or there's a fire, or a little pup steps on a beehive. Katie: I'm not asking you to stop feeling for those people and pups. But life isn't just death Ryder, don't ignore the living, especially your pup. (Raimundo comes in.) Raimundo: Excuse me Ryder, Katie, the minister's about to begin. Ryder: Thank you Raimundo. (Katie leaves.) (Scene: Funeral room) (Gustavo goes up to the front.) Gustavo: We are here to honor Chase Samuel. He was born, May 7 1961, in Madison, Pennsylvania, and he was survived by his loving parents, Charles and Susan Samuel...... (Skye slowly makes her way out of her bedroom.) Gustavo: The family has asked me to say a few words before we proceed. No words that I could say, would begin to describe the loss and grieving, one word that keeps ringing in my ear is Why?. Why would God choose to take this little pup from us? I can't give you an answer to that question, but I can tell you that God has chosen Chase for some very specialreason, we must find solace in knowing that Chase is now in God's care. In that face, there is no sorrow such as... (Skye is now on the stairs slowly going down. She stops on a stair where she can see Chase's body in the coffin and she starts to cry. She slowly goes to the funeral room.) Gustavo: ....disciples began to chastise them, and Jesus said "Let the children come to me, do not hinder them, for the Kingdom of God belongs to such as these. (He sees Skye come in and walk up to the front of the room.) Gustavo: He laid his hands on their heads before he left that place, let us pray in silence. (Skye makes her way up to the coffin and speaks to Chase's dead body as she is crying. Chase's eyes are closed. He isn't wearing his hat and there are bee stings on his face.) Skye (crying): Wanna go tree climbing Chase? His face hurts, and where is his hat? He can't go anywhere without his googles! Put his hat on! (Ryder and Katie notice and try to pull her away.) Skye (is crying hard): Put on his hat! He was gonna be an acrobat! Ryder: He's gone sweetheart. He's gone! Skye: Get away, get away! (She breaks free from their grips and runs out of the house. Ryder and Katie are close behind.) (Scene: Outside) (Skye runs out of the house. Ryder follows trying to get her to stop.) Ryder: Skye wait! Skye! Skye! (He stop running and watches. Skye runs away from the house and down the street. She arrives at Mr. Porter's house.) Mr. Porter: Skye! I was just on my way to your house. Are you all right? I'm so sorry about Chase. (Skye covers her ears and starts singing "Do Wah Diddy Diddy!" to herself.) Mr. Porter: Okay, okay we don't have to talk about him, Skye, Skye we don't have to talk about him, it's okay. We won't talk about him all right? Skye (crying): Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi say I should tell people what I feel. (Mr. Porter nods in agreement.) Mr. Porter: Come here, sit down over here. (They sit on his porch. Skye is still very upset.) Skye: Mr. Porter, (There is an emotional pause.) Skye: I love you. Mr. Porter: Oh, Skye... Skye: I love you like my owner loves Katie. I wanna live here. (Mr. Porter takes it all in.) Mr. Porter: I think your owner would miss you. Skye: No he wouldn't, I can't go home. (A woman a lot is at the front door.) Woman: I'll be ready in a second, I just can't seem to find my other earring.... Mr. Grouper: Mrs. Porter, this is Skye. (Mrs. Porter crouches down by Skye.) Mrs. Porter: Skye, hi, I'm really sorry. Mr. Porter: Could you just give us a minute? Mrs. Porter: Yeah. (Mrs. Porter goes back inside.) Skye: Who's that? Mr. Porter: That's Mrs. Porter. (There is a short pause.) Mr. Porter: She and I are gonna be married this fall. (When Skye hears it she shakes her head and starts backing away.) Skye: No.... Mr. Porter: I...I was gonna bring her to class next week. I wanted to hear your poem. Oh Skye, please honey I cared for him too, Skye please! (He tries to get her to stay.) Skye: Get away from me! (She breaks free of him and she runs down the road.) Mr. Porter: Skye, Skye sweetheart don't..... (Scene: Weeping willow) (Skye is up in the tree trying to go high. She starts remembering some times with Chase.) Skye (memories): Why do you think people wanna get married? Chase (memories): When you get old, you just have to. (Skye takes out the photo with her mother.) Chase (memories): Who's that with Ryder? Skye (memories): It's my mother. Chase (memories): I'm gonna be an acrobat when I grow up. (There is a small pause.) Chase (memories): Skye, would you think of me? Well if you don't get to marry Mr. Porter. Skye (memories): Now we're blood brothers for life. (Skye swings on a branch.) (Scene: Skye's house) (A policeman walks up to the house and rings the doorbell. Katie answers it.) Policeman: Katie, I'm sorry but we haven't found her yet. Katie: It's dark, she can't be alone in the dark. Policeman: We'll keep looking. Katie: We, no, we've been looking since this morning, her teacher called, and he said that she went there first..... Policeman: I know, I know you told us. Katie: But I.... (She is cut off as the front door opens and Skye walks in still kind of shaken.) Katie: Skye, are you okay? (Skye nods her head yes.) Katie: Oh god. (She hugs Skye.) (Scene: Skye's bedroom) (Katie is brushing Skye's fur on her bed.) Skye: I should have told Chase that he was my best friend. Katie: I'm sure he knew. Skye: Katie, I stole some money from your cookie jar, to pay for the writing class. (Katie ponders what Skye said.) Katie: It's okay sweetheart. Skye: I'll pay it back, besides, I don't think I'll ever go to class again. Katie: I'll tell you what, you dedicate your first book to me, and we'll forget about the whole thing. Skye: I will I promise. Katie: Okay, get in to bed. (Skye gets into bed and stretches her arms out to Katie for a hug. They both hug. Skye has finally accepted Katie.) Katie: Goodnight. Skye: Goodnight. (Katie goes downstairs. Ryder comes into the house. Katie is sitting on the stairs.) Katie: She's in. (Ryder goes up to Skye's bedroom. He kisses Skye and starts to leave.) Skye: Did I kill my mother? Ryder: What? Skye: The bees killed Chase, and I killed my mother. Ryder: No, no. (He pulls a chair up the bed and sits on it.) Ryder: No sweetie that wasn't your fault, things like that aren't anybody's fault, it just happened. (Skye pulls out the photo from under her pillow.) Skye: I found this. Ryder: I forgot about that picture, where did you find it? Skye: In the garage. Ryder: Ahh, that little Chevy was your mother's favorite car. Skye: What was my mama like? Ryder: She was pretty, and kind, she had your eyes. Oh boy did she love to laugh. Sometimes when you laugh, you sound just like her. Skye: Really? Ryder: Uh-huh. You know what your mother did when she found out she was gonna have you? She came home and painted this whole room pink. She was so sure she was gonna have a little pup. Skye: Do you miss her? Ryder: Yes, I did, very much for a long time, and even now, I get a little sad when I think of a pretty flower or a sunset that your mother would have liked. Skye: I think every time I see a climbing tree I'll think of Chase. Ryder: That's good, memories are good sweetheart. Skye, I'm sorry; I was trying to keep it from you, I just couldn't. You're a good pup, and I want you to be happy; don't be an old grump like me. (Skye puts the picture under her pillow. Ryder kisses her goodnight and gets up to leave.) Ryder: Seeya in the morning. (He begins to leave.) Skye: Ryder, it's not so bad to be like you. (Ryder listens and exits the room.) (Scene: Cafe) (Skye and Ryder are there. Ryder is eating and Skye is talking to someone. Mrs. Samuel is walking by and sees Ryder. She knocks on the window. Ryder notices and goes outside to talk to her.) Ryder: Mrs. Samuel, how are you doing? Mrs. Samuel: Some days I think I'll be okay, others, well I have to force myself even to get out of bed, I know it's crazy, but sometimes I think he's just away at summer camp. How's Skye? Ryder: Oh she's doing much better. Ahh she's just inside. (He walks to the entrance.) Ryder (calling): Skye! (Skye hears and comes outside.) Skye: Mrs. Samuell. (She runs over and hugs Mrs. Samuel.) Mrs. Samuel: Skye. I've been wanting to come over to see you. (She reaches into her purse and pulls out Skye's mood ring.) Mrs. Samuel: Chase had this on him, I thought you might like to have it. (Skye puts on the mood ring. There is something different about it. Instead of black, the ring is blue!) Mrs. Samuel: You were such a good friend to him, I hope you'll still come by and visit me. Skye: I will, I promise. (Mrs. Samuel looks at Ryder like she is saying good-bye and turns to go.) Skye: Mrs. Samuel. (She turns around to look at Skye.) Skye: Chase will be all right, my mother will take care of him. Mrs. Samuel: Thank you Skye. (She turns around and goes home.) (Scene: Summer writing class) (Mr. Porter is teaching his last class.) Mr. Porter (reading): Encased in talent, like a uniform, the rank of every poet, is well known. They can amaze us like a thunderstorm, or die so young, or live for years alone. My advice to you on our last class, be a thunderstorm. Raimundo: What exactly do you mean by that? Mr. Grouper: I mean, be dangerous (At the back of the room, Skye enters. She is holding her poem.) Mr. Porter: And unpredictable. And make a lot of noise. (He notices Skye is there.) Mr. Porter: Skye. (The residents hug her.) Raimundo: Hey, we missed you man! Gimme a hug! (They hug and Skye goes to the front of the room by Mr. Porter.) Mr. Porter: I was hoping you'd stop by today. (Skye and Mr. Porter hug.) Skye: I can't stay, I just came to read my poem. Mr. Porter: We'd love to hear it. (Skye looks at her paper and starts to read.) Skye (reading): Weeping willow with your tears running down, Why do you always weep and frown, Is it because he left you one day, Is it because he could not stay, On your branches he would swing, Do you long for the happiness that they would bring, He found shelter in your shade, He thought his laughter would never fade, Weeping willow stop your tears, There is something to calm your fears, You think death as if you forever part, But I know he'll always be in your heart. (There is a long pause as everyone sinks it in. It is silent.) (Scene: Outside the school) (Skye leaves the school and finds Precious who is waiting for her.) Skye: Hi Precious. Precious: Hi Skye. (They both get their skateboards and ride away from the school.) Skye (thoughts): Things are a little better these days; I finally swallowed that chicken bone, Precious and I are gonna be in the same home room and the republican party just re-nominated Mr. Nixon. (Skye and Precious ride their skateboards down the street and into the town. Skye has found a new best friend and her life is better.) The End! Recap Ryder tells Skye about Chase's death. When Skye hears it, she is devastated. She stays in her room curled up in a ball for a day. Katie leaves food for Skye. She tells Ryder not to ignore Skye all the time like he does. Skye goes down to Chase's funeral. She talks to his corpse denying that he is dead. She runs away to Mr. Porter's house where she confesses her love and discovers he is getting married. Heartbroken and even more upset, she runs away to the weeping willow where she remembers times with Chase. That night, she goes back home. She apologizes to Katie for stealing her money. Katie accepts it. Skye finally accepts Katie and has learned to love her. Ryder tells Skye that her mother died in childbirth and it wasn't her fault she died. Despite her sadness for Chase's death, it has helped her. Skye realizes the true meaning of death and doesn't believe she is dying anymore. Chase's mom gives Skye her mood ring. It is blue instead of black. Skye reads her poem at the last writing class. She becomes best friends with Precious and her life is now better. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts